slave_haremfandomcom-20200214-history
Mujer Woman
Baradam Woman is the tentative name of a wolfkin from the Baradam Family. Appearance The Baradam Woman had green eyes and long shiny light brown hair like a doll's, curled into drills. Michio notes that compared to Roxanne, the Baradam Woman's appearance in nothing special. Personality The Baradam Woman possessed a vengeful personality. When her fiance left her, she blamed Roxanne even though the latter didn't actually do anything. She was also prideful, quick to say how superior she is and how inferior others are compared to her. She got easily frustrated when things don't go her way. When things really get bad, she easily becomes fearful. Background The Baradam Woman was once engaged to a man. This engagement fell apart when he left her because of his infatuation with Roxanne. Six months before the beginning of the story, even though Roxanne didn't actually do anything, the Baradam Woman blamed her and challenged her to a duel. Although Roxanne was too weak to beat her, she was able to avoid all of the Baradam Woman's attacks, resulting in a draw. Frustrated, the Baradam Woman then made sure that Roxanne's aunt wouldn't be able to pay their taxes, leading to Roxanne being sold to slavery. At some point after this, she joined Sabo Baradam's party and starting entering labyrinths. Chronology The Baradam Woman and her party ran into Roxanne and her party in the twelfth floor of Bode's Labyrinth. The Baradam Woman immediately started to insult Roxanne as soon as they started talking. She starts bragging that she has gotten stronger over the last six months. She then states that her family is in the area to help Sabo locate and defeat Simon The Mad Dog, unaware that he has already been killed by Michio. She then starts saying things like how unfortunate it is that Roxanne's a slave because of her family's money problems, and started bragging that it was easy for her to make it happen as a member of the Baradam Family. She then starts insulting Michio, calling him weak, angering Roxanne. This causes the Baradam Woman to challenge Michio to a duel. This is because slaves can't be challenged, but they can fight as a proxy. They proceed to the Order of Harz Duchy Knights headquarters to get permission. With Gozer as witness, the two proceeded to fight. Because of Roxanne's phenomenal ability to dodge, the Baradam Woman is unable to hit her. After a while Roxanne thrusts her rapier at her opponent's throat, causing the Sacrificial Misanga the Baradam Woman was wearing to be destroyed. The Baradam Woman tries to fight on, but is stopped by Sabo, who give her an Orb of Self Destruction. He tells her to use it to at least let the duel end in a double K.O., but the Baradam Woman wasn't willing to commit suicide. Because she refused to use it, and because Michio tells Roxanne to spare her, the duel is declared a draw. Sabo then marches up to the Baradam Woman and decapitates her, calling her a disgrace. Abilities The Baradam Woman was a reasonably skilled fighter, being able to raise her Beast Warrior job to level 29. Equipment * Sacrificial Misanga Relationships Family Sabo Baradam The Baradam Woman greatly feared Sabo, as she knew that he would kill her without a second thought if he felt like it. Enemies Roxanne The Baradam Woman was jealous of Roxanne and blamed the latter for the breakdown in the former's relationship with her fiance. Michio Kaga The Baradam Woman looked down on Michio due to his association with Roxanne. Gallery Baradam Woman Full.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolfkin Category:Baradam Family